Kamen Rider Blade Vs The Forces of Evil
by Ezilo
Summary: Marco has returned to Japan with a veil of secrets surrounding his time their. Star has been stranded on Earth with limited magic thanks to Toffee. Can the 2 of them work together to end Toffee once and for all. Or will their friendship break under all the changes that their 3 years apart have caused.


Alright this is one of the two new stories that I have had brewing in my head for a while. They are both Kamen Rider X Star vs. The Forces of Evil Crossovers. This crossover is with Kamen Rider Blade The other is Kamen Rider Wizard. Which is already out. Please Note that I am aging up the characters to fit with the timelines I am creating. Also in this Story Marco takes Kazuma's place with an altered backstory. Along with everyone in Marco and Star's age group is 21 at the start of the story. The pairing is set to be Star X Marco but that won't be it right out of the gate. So, you'll just have to wait for it to happen. Enjoy~!

Talking: "Hello"

Thoughts: _'Hello'_

Driver Announcement/Rouzer Announcement/Spell Name: **"TURN UP/SLASH/Narwhal Blast"**

Yelling: "HELLO"

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

(Narrator POV)

Echo Creek is a neighborhood in Los Angles, California. To most it wouldn't seem like much aside from the fact that 3 years ago it was the home of Star Butterfly the interdimensional princess of Mewni and her best friend and her secret crush Marco Diaz.

Notice how I said it was her home. Well that's because 3 years ago she returned to Mewni to fight off Toffee and evil monster from her mother's past that had decided to attack her as a form of revenge.

And what of Marco Diaz you may be wondering? Well he was heartbroken because he had no idea why Star left and to this day still doesn't. All he knows is that she left taking all her magic with her, along with his own dimensional scissors to ensure he wouldn't come after her. He also found out that she had a crush on him.

That threw him for a loop because at the time he was dating the girl of his dreams Jackie Lynn Thomas. Finding out that his best friend had a crush on him just confused the boy even more.

But this is not where our story begins. Oh no. Our story begins 3 years after these events had happened. Where Star is still on Mewni fighting Toffee.

And as for Marco? Well he has just returned to Echo Creek from his job abroad in Japan. What job you may be wondering? Well I'll give you a hint, he used to work for the organization known as B.O.A.R.D.

* * *

(No POV)

' _It's been a long time.'_ Was the thought running through our protagonist's head as he rode up to a sign that said, 'Welcome to Echo Creek'. Our protagonist was wearing all black clothes including shoes and gloves. The only think he was wearing that wasn't black was a silver undershirt and a blue riding helmet.

Our protagonist removed his helmet to reveal that it was no there than Marco Diaz. If you didn't look at him closely you would have thought, he hadn't of changed a bit. But if you had you would have noticed that his eyes seemed a bit duller and he wasn't as energetic as he was 3 years ago. He now seems more calm and collected along with becoming a colder individual.

As he looks to his hometown he sighs and says, "Might as well see if anything has changed around here." _'Although I doubt it.'_ He added.

He puts his helmet back on and rides into town.

* * *

(Mewni)

At the same time, though Princess Star Butterfly couldn't have been having a harder time. She was on the battlefield fight off hordes of Toffee's monster warriors one after another. She was wearing armor all over her body enchanted to perfectly fit her body and be lightweight. She had decorated it herself with multiple stars, unicorns, rainbows and all other kinds of cute animals. If it wasn't for the fact that she was covered in mud and bruises it would have been an adorable sight to see.

' _When will all this fighting stop?'_ She thought to herself wanting this too all be over. She had spent the last 3 years learning magic from her mother and hand-to-hand combat from her father and fighting the forces of Toffee. She just wanted it to all be over so that she could go back to Earth and hang out with Marco and her friends.

' _Ah. Marco.'_ She thought longingly. Yes 3 years hadn't done anything to diminish the crush she had on her best friend. In fact, it had made it grow into something stronger. It had grown into love and she couldn't help but think of how the next time she saw him she wanted to see if he felt the same way.

She knew that when she left he was still dating Jackie Lynn Thomas the girl of his dreams as he had said so himself on more than one occasion. But she knew that not all relationships stood the test of time. So, she would just have to hope that she still had a chance at his heart if… no when she returned.

' _I'm coming Marco. Please wait for me.'_ Were her last thoughts before she was knocked to the ground.

"What the fuck." She said as she got back up and looked at her attacker. It was a large bear like monster having armor cover its arms chest and legs. It looked to be wearing gauntlets with razor sharp claws that extended outwards about three feet from the fingertip.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Star said as she got her wand ready to fire a spell at her opponent because as it turned out that hit had knocked her farther than she had first anticipated. Now that she looked around she was nowhere near the battlefield she was previously in.

The bear monster smiled. "My name is Snositi(1). And that dear princess is the last name you'll ever hear."

"Oh and why is that." Star asked trying to distract him while she thought of a plan.

Snositi's smile furthered even more showing his large and very sharp teeth. "Because I'm going to kill you now." And with that he leapt at Star aiming to rip right through her with his claws. But she jumped to the left dodging his attack.

She pointed her wand at him and yelled, **"NARWHAL BLAST"** A copious amount of large narwhals shot out of her wand and at Snositi. He just stood there and took it like it was nothing.

"Is that all he asks." Before leaping at her and kept on slashing giving her no reprieve of time to cast another spell. Seeing that he wasn't going to give her an opening she made one. As soon as he swiped at her she grabbed his arm and spun him onto the ground. She then jumped into the air and cast, **"Multiple Mega Rainbow Fist Punch."** Hundreds of giant fists made of rainbows came out of the wand and hailed onto Snositi pummeling him into the ground with every fist.

As Star came back down she was panting, she had put a lot of her magic into that attack. Hoping to knock him out as even though this is war she never tried to kill anybody, even the monsters she was fighting to save her home.

She was about to turn around and leave when she heard labored breathing. She turned around to see Snositi out of the hole she had left him in although he had multiple bruises and had lost the armor on his arms and legs, he still had his claws and chest armor.

He looked at her with fury in his eyes. "It's time I ended you." He said and then his claws began to glow blue. He then slashed forward with both claws. The slashes overlapping to make a big X pattern attack. Star dropped to the ground avoiding it all together.

She looked at him with a smug grin and said, "Ha you missed." But it soon faded as she heard Snositi laughing. "On the contrary princess you did exactly what I hoped you would." With that said he resumed laughing and Star Looked behind her to see what was going on.

Behind her she saw an interdimensional portal. She turned back to Snositi to find out what the portal was for but when she did it was too late as he was charging straight at her and launched both himself and Star through the portal. As soon as they were through the portal closed itself leaving only a battle site with a big ass hole in the shape of a fist in its wake.

* * *

(Earth)

Marco was just riding around town on his bike noticing that the place hadn't changed a bit. He stopped into the Stop and Slurp to get himself a drink. As he stopped he remembered had had his first battle with Star against Ludo here. _'Good times.'_ He thought. He was about to take his helmet off when he saw a portal open across the lot and a blonde woman and a bear monster emerge from the portal. The portal closed soon after.

The bear threw the woman on to the ground right next to his feet. Doing so allowed him to get a better look at her. She was wearing armor that was heavily dented and looked like it was on its last legs so to speak.

"Are you alright." He asked his voice slightly muffled by his helmet. She looked at him, she could see the confusion in her eyes. _'She most likely has a concussion.'_ He thought. As he continued to look at her face he thought she looked familiar. It was when he saw the heart marks on her cheeks that he knew who she was. _'Star.'_ He thought, realizing that right next to him beaten up and on the ground, was his best friend that left 3 years ago.

Marco was knocked out of his trance when Star said, "I'm fine." She tried to get up but fell back down to the ground. He was about to help her up when he saw blood pooling underneath her.

As soon as he saw that he stopped worrying, in fact he stopped feeling in general. Almost mechanically he looked at Snositi and in a monotone asked, "Did you do this."

Snositi smirked and said, "Ya, why do you want to know."

"I just want to make sure I'm killing the right guy." Was Marco's Response.

Snositi's response was that he laughed and said, "You kill me? I'd like to see you try."

Marco was about to make him pay when he heard Star weakly say **"Narwhal Blast."** What happened was not what he was expecting. He was expecting a large amount of narwhal to fly and smash the bear to oblivion, but instead all that came out was a tiny narwhal the size of a pinky finger.

Snositi was laughing even harder after he saw that but soon said, "Don't even try using your magic princess. My claws are covered in a poison that stops you from recovering your mana(2). You won't be back to normal for months if you survive this, which you won't so, meh." He finished shrugging his shoulders.

Star looked crushed and Marco couldn't stand it any longer. He bent down to Star and said, "Don't worry Star I'll take care of this guy." Star looked at him and asked, "How do you know my name?" But he ignored her.

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Blade Round Zero~Blade Brave)**

Marco pulled out a big metal buckle and card with a beetle and a spade on it.

Snositi smirks and asks, "What are you going to do with a buckle and a card." But Marco ignores him and instead slides the card into the buckle. The buckle then shot cards out the other side and began flying around him before attaching to his waste as a red belt.

The belt begins to make pulsating noises as Marco raises his right arm across his chest with his hand facing knuckles forward and says, **"Henshin."** He then brings his right hand down toward the buckle and thrusts his left arm outwards with the palm facing out. His right hand pulls a handle causing the buckle to announce, **"TURN UP."** And flip the card over to reveal a golden spade with a red background. A blue projection of the beetle projects out of the buckle. Marco then walks through the projection and came out as Kamen Rider Blade.

Star was amazed at how the man who somehow knew her was now wearing armor and Snositi was intrigued by the same reason.

Blade (AN: When Marco is transformed into Blade. I will be referring to him as Blade) wasted no time drawing his Blay Rouzer and charging at Snositi. Snositi didn't notice he was being attacked till he felt a cut appear on his arm. He jumped back and saw that he was bleeding badly. He was about to attack when he was forced to jump back again or risk taking another slash.

He kept jumping back to avoid the onslaught of slashes. When Blade saw that no of his attacks were hitting he decided to change his strategy. He stopped slashing to open his rouzer and pick out a card. As soon as he picked one he swiped it threw his rouzer and it announced, **"TACKLE."** A blue image of a boar appeared and was absorbed into blade who ran at Snositi. Who had been just gotten back up after stumbled from not having to doge anymore slashes, only to be tackled into a brick wall.

Blade got back up and saw the damage he had caused to Snositi. His chest armor was completely destroyed from that tackle and it seemed that it had also broken some of the claws off the gauntlets.

"It's time to finish you." Blade said as he opened his rouzer once again and picked out 2 cards. As he did so he could hear his opponent begging for mercy but he ignored it. But when he heard a soft, "Please stop, he's had enough. Just let him go." He looked to Star and said, "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

As he swiped the first card through the rouzer, **"KICK."** he could hear Star say, "Please no." And as he swiped the second card, **"THUNDER."** he heard his opponent say, "Mercy." Blades response was, "Fresh out of mercy." The blay rouzer then announced, **"LIGHTNING BLAST."** As blue images of a locust and a deer were absorbed into Blade.

Blade stabbed his rouzer into the ground as he jumped into the air and performed a lightning imbued flying side kick into his opponent causing him to explode and Blade to land on the ground unharmed. He then pulled the lever on his buckle causing it to turn over once again. He then removed the card cancelling his transformation. Returning him to his civilian clothes and he is still wearing his riding helmet.

He walks over to Star who asked, "W-who are you?" She stuttered obviously frighten after watch a someone get killed in cold blood even if it was her enemy.

He removes his helmet and says, "Star it's me, Marco Diaz your best friend." Finally showing his face to her.

"Marco." She whispers now finding out it was her friend that killed in cold blood like it was nothing along with the fact that she was back on Earth and no longer on Mewni. The shock of all this along with the blood loss she was suffering caused her to do one thing and one thing only.

THUD

She faints into a pool of her own blood with air bubbles popping up to show she's still breathing. And Marco's response to was,

"Oh Fuck Me."

* * *

Alright guys tell me what you think of this story

(1) It means bear in creation

(2) I'll be using mana as a source of magic in this story. Basically, no mana = no magic

Now would you kindly **REVIEW.**

Ezilo12 disappears in a swirl of shadows leaving only a not that said: **All Flames will be used to forge the sword of your own destruction.**


End file.
